shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Act III: Trail of Blood
Act III: Trail of Blood is the third act in Shadow Fight 2. Act III comprises 6 modes of play: Storyline fights, Tournament, Challenge, Survival, Duel, and Old Wounds, the exclusive game mode in Special Edition. Act III is set in a town near the sea, after Shadow beats Hermit and gets his magic power. Shadow, May, and Sensei move on to the town to beat the next demon boss, Butcher. Modes of Play Butcher Check: Butcher for further information about Butcher and his bodyguards '' Shadow has to defeat Butcher and his 5 bodyguards to collect the Red seal. Shadow fights them in a deserted street of the town. Tournaments The player must go through simple fights in 24 stages one by one with a maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP. It takes place near a castle and a bridge built on a river. '''Challenge' Challenges is unlocked after completing six stages of tournament. It takes place next to a pond, with red lamps above the water. The player must fight with altered rules and conditions in 24 stages one by one with a maximum of 3 rounds each and must win two rounds in each stage, unless otherwise enforced by the challenge. Winning rewards the player with gold coins and XP. Survival Survival is a mode where the player fights many enemies at once, up to 10 enemies. The more enemies defeated, the more coins the player can get, and the higher the difficulty as well. This fight takes place in a swamp. Reward for completion of each round is: #1,000 coins #2,140 coins #3,410 coins #4,810 coins #6,360 coins #8,040 coins #9,850 coins #11,800 coins #13,890 coins #16,110 coins Duel Duels are unlocked after defeating two bodyguards of Butcher. It takes place near the sea. Duel has a maximum of 3 rounds in every try; two of which are required to be won (unless otherwise enforced by the rules). Rewards are 2 tickets for Ascension and small XP. It has altered rules and conditions. It is only available once every 4 hours and needs internet connection. Old Wounds (Special Edition only) Old Wounds is an exclusive game mode which tells the past of Sensei, narrated by Sensei himself. It is available only in the Special Edition, unlocked after completing three tournament stages. In order to play Old Wounds in Act III, players need to complete the Old Wounds in Act II. The story told in this part happened after Hermit revealed who kidnapped the Prince. Sensei accompanies Prince to confront these bandits. Rewards are an amount of gems. It takes place in a deserted street of the town. Storyline The three companions journey onwards. They follow Hermit's instructions, and reach the next town. They meet a girl, Bird, wandering around at night time. Sensei wonders what she is doing roaming the streets in the middle of the night. Bird greets them and welcomes them. She shows them around town, and Sensei becomes very suspicious. May, however, insists that Bird is simply being "friendly". Bird then takes them to a deserted area of town. She says that it is her favorite part of town, and it will take their breath away. She suddenly turns hostile, and adds: "once and for all". Bird is fought and defeated. The three companions, after defeating Bird, become aware of the gang Hermit mentioned. They learn that Bird is one of the members of the gang. As Shadow becomes stronger and stronger by fighting the tournament fighters and opponents in the town, he takes down the gang members one by one. Each gang member reveals a bit of information. They reveal that some members were raised by Butcher from childhood. They reveal that one of the members was apparently saved as an orphan by Butcher. They also reveal that Butcher is a murderer and that he orphaned one of his own gang as a child, and then seemingly rescued him and trained him to be one of his own servants. Sensei is disgusted, and says that Butcher's group was much worse than a gang; it was basically a private army. Shadow then faces Butcher. The Butcher says that he made the gang members strong by sharing his teachings with them. He reveals his beliefs that the gift of violence is the key to strength, and that is why he is taught his gang members that way. Shadow fights the Butcher. Butcher holds back in the beginning, not using his strongest moves until later. However, as Shadow proves to be a tough adversary, he unleashes his stronger attacks, such as his shockwave-generating ground slam and advanced magic spells. However, ultimately, Butcher is defeated. Butcher then repeats his beliefs, stating that he believes in what he teaches his servants. Shadow collects Butcher's seal. The three companions are then forced to continue on their journey. Their path leads across water, and they require a boat. May recalls that Sly said that he had a boat waiting for him when he left them previously, and says that they should hurry and catch him and his boat before he leaves. Characters Introduced in Act III boss_butcher (2).png|Butcher, Boss Of Act III girl_knives_2.png|Bird man_deerhorn.png|Rhino man_batons_3.png|Bull man_tonfa.png|Redhead man_scythe.png|Reaper girl_katana.png|Rose Character sadist.png|Torment Character fanatic.png|Razor girl_nunchaku.png|Soothsayer man_stilettos.png|Pickpocket man_heavy_staff.png|Scourge man_axe.png|Exile man_steel_claws.png|Raven man_chinese_sabre_2.png|Cutthroat ninja_girl_stilettos.png|Ninja ninja_man_axes.png|Ninja ninja_man_chinese_sabers.png|Ninja ninja_man_claws.png|Ninja ninja_man_heavy_staff.png|Ninja ninja_man_yari.png|Ninja New Equipment and Items weapon_stilettos.png|Stilettos weapon_heavy_staff.png|Heavy Staff weapon_axes.png|Axes weapon_big_swords.png|Big Swords weapon_steel_claws.png|Steel Claws weapon_super_dadao.png|Devastator weapon_chinese_sabers.png|Oriental Sabers weapon_hw16_sickles.png|Pain and Panic weapon_katana.png|Katana weapon_yari.png|Yari weapon_super_glaive.png|Sapphire Fang weapon_boss_hatchets.png|Butcher's Knives Armor centurion.png|Centurion Mail armor_imhotep.png|Imhotep Cuirass armor_strong_barbarian.png|Sturdy Barbarian Armor armor_val17_mantle.png|Poetic Mantle armor_mantis.png|Mantis Harness armor_grand_chain.png|Grand Chainmail armor_spike.png|Spike Breastplate armor_gilded_centurion.png|Gilded Centurion Mail armor_legioner.png|Legionnaire Armor armor_super_feathered.png|Ravenheart helm_steel.png|Steel Helm helm_mantis.png|Mantis Helm helm_spike.png|Spike Helm helm_general.png|General's Kabuto helm_super_joker.png|Jester's Benediction helm_crescent.png|Crescent Helm helm_moon.png|Moon Crown helm_horned.png|Horned Helm helm_legioner.png|Legionnaire Helm ranged_assassin_kunai.png|Assassin's Kunai ranged_hunters_knives.png|Hunter's Knives ranged_val17_axe.png|Broken Hearts ranged_silver_shurikens.png|Silver Shurikens ranged_super_shuriken.png|Star Blade ranged_hunting_kunai.png|Steel Darts magic_fire_ball.png|Fire Ball magic_energy_ball.png|Energy Ball Drop_red_seal.png|Red Seal Soundtracks used in this Act #'Sparring': Used during the fights with Butcher and his bodyguards, and Old Wounds. #'Deadly Smoke': Used during Tournament fights. #'Master Skills': Used during Survival fights. #'Ronin': Used during Challenge and Duel fights, and fight with Rose. Category:Acts Category:Shadow Fight 2